The present disclosure relates to a sewing machine that includes a thread tension adjustment portion that adjusts a tension of an upper thread that is supplied to a sewing needle and a feed portion that can feed a sewing object in a first direction and in a second direction that is a direction opposite to the first direction.
In related art, a sewing machine is known that has a function to form hand-sewn style stitches. The hand-sewn style stitches are stitches that are formed on one surface of the sewing object by alternately forming a stitch in which a colored thread can be seen and a stitch in which a colored thread cannot be seen. In a case where the hand-sewn style stitches are formed, a transparent thread is used as an upper thread and a colored thread is used as a bobbin thread.